The present invention relates to a sensor, in particular a magnetostrictive or magnetoelastic sensor, having at least one core element which is composed of a ferromagnetic material and is at least partially surrounded by at least one coil.
Sensors such as these are known and available commercially in a very wide range of forms and configurations. They are primarily used for measuring forces, force changes and torques, and for determining changes in them.
They are frequently used as sensors for measuring torques in shafts, or as force pick-ups.
By way of example, DE 38 19 083 A1 describes a magnetoelastic force measurement apparatus, with an annular coil being fitted to a pressure ring body. In this case, a likewise magnetostrictive tension sleeve body with a corresponding annular coil is arranged coaxially in the pressure ring body, so that, when force is introduced, one body is stressed in compression, and the other body is stressed in tension. This has the disadvantage that the corresponding coaxial configuration means that the sensor is difficult to use and to operate. In particular, it cannot be designed to be very small, and thus cannot be used universally.
Furthermore, its design is complex, and it is expensive to produce.
DE 196 05 096 discloses a torque sensor and a stress detection element, in which a core component having a magnetostrictive winding is provided on a rotating shaft, in particular bridging a gap.
This has the disadvantage that such a torque sensor can be provided only for specific shafts, and must be specifically matched to each component.